I Hope You Find It
by DrarryLover28
Summary: Harry leaves Draco behind to go on a quest for answers to concerning questions. What he finds isn't quite what he was hoping for. This follows Draco after Harry leaves. Based on "I Hope You Find It" by Miley Cyrus. Contains character death, so please be warned. This is also established Harry/Draco relationship. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I am not making any money from this story and am writing purely for fun.**

**A/N:** This is set about 18 months after the end of the war. Draco and Harry have been dating for just over 2 years and the world has known about their relationship for just under 1 year. This is based on "I Hope you Find It" by Miley Cyrus. This is an established relationship between Harry and Draco and contains character death, so prepare yourself as necessary. Please leave a review with your thoughts, and enjoy!

* * *

He left. He just left. He's never just left before. Now I'm standing in the middle of our sitting room, clinging to the note he left on the table, tears streaming down my face, hands shaking as I reread the note again.

_Dragon,  
I love you so much. I'm sorry I couldn't stay, but I am still searching for something. I'm not exactly sure what it is, but I don't think I can find it here. I'm so sorry to just leave, Dray. I know how much you love me, and I love you so much more. Please don't try to find me. I will come back to you once I find the answers I'm searching for. I love you, Dray. Good-bye for now.  
Love always,  
Your Lion_

* * *

That was six months ago. He still hasn't come back. I had tried sending owls, but they were all returned without being opened. I couldn't imagine what it was that Harry was trying to find. I finally decided to send a magically modified letter. This one reads itself to the recipient. I'm not sure how, but I know Harry was receiving the letters; he just wasn't opening them.

So I quickly wrote what I wanted to say and whispered the incantation, pointing my wand at the paper. After sealing the letter and stamping it with the Malfoy crest, I attached it to the leg of my fastest and most reliable owl. I waited for days, hoping the letter reached its intended audience of one.

Three days after I sent my owl on his quest, he returned having delivered the message. Two day following the return of my owl, I received a reply. However, it wasn't from the sender I was expecting.

_Mr. Malfoy,  
I am regretful to inform you that Mr. Potter was involved in a serious accident and is now at St. Mungo's until further notice. He did receive your letter and was able to write a reply before he slipped into a coma. His reply should be arriving at your residence shortly and should give you some answers to Mr. Potter's mysterious absence.  
With best regards,  
Healer Hermione Granger-Weasley_

Harry had received my letter, but I still hadn't received his reply. It had been nearly twelve hours since the arrival of the message from Healer Granger-Weasley. I was beginning to think that she had lied to me about Harry's reply. Just before I say down to write a letter back to St. Mungo's, I heard the rapping of an owl's beak on the window of the back door. I didn't immediately recognize the owl, but I was hoping it was Harry's. I removed the small parcel and letter from the owl's leg and chose to read the letter before opening the package. I rewarded the owl for his journey.

_My dearest Dragon,  
I am so sorry that I haven't answered your letters in the past six months. I couldn't bear to read how much I had hurt you by leaving. I now realize that you were more concerned about my progression of my quest. I did find what I was looking for, by the way. I was looking for the cause behind my mood swings and short temper. I was worried that if I didn't, I would unintentionally hurt you in an uncontrollable fit of rage. I love you so very much, Dray. Please know that. As proof of my love for you, I have also sent you a package that I want you to open now, if you haven't already. Please, Dragon, always remember that I love you more than anything in the universe. I am so sorry for leaving you like this, but I want you to move on with your life. I will always be with you.  
Love always,  
Your Lion_

I carefully removed the paper wrapping the package. Inside was a small emerald green velvet box. He gently lifted the lid of the box and couldn't stop the tears that leaked over and streaked his face. The box contained a simple silver bracelet imbedded with flawless rubies and emeralds.

The engraving along the outside of the bracelet read "Toujours suivre votre cœur." On the inside, there was another engraving that read "With all my love, Your Lion." It was beautiful in every single way and Draco was sobbing in relief, joy, and sorrow. All he could think about was getting to the hospital to be with Harry. No sooner had Draco regained control of his emotions, did a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ arrive. On the front page was a heartbreaking headline.

**The Savior Dies from Incurable Disease**

**This evening at 7:08, Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, passed away at St. Mungo's hospital. Mr. Potter was recently diagnosed with a rare virus that destroys the central nervous system, starting with the brain. It is believed that Potter contracted the virus shortly after his victory over Voldemort. The origin and exact cause of the virus remain a mystery for the staff at St. Mungo's. Potter died surrounded by his close friends and adopted family. At the time of his death, Potter was protectively grasping the pictures of his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, and his late parents, James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter.**

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much for reading! The final letter that Draco sent to Harry contained parts from "I Hope You Find It" as well as some other original words. The phrase on the outside of the bracelet translates to "Always follow your heart." Again, thank you so much for reading, and please leave a review with your thoughts, or ideas for any other one-shots that you'd like to read. Have a wonderful day!  
~DrarryLover28


End file.
